herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Town of Inoya
__TOC__ Welcome to the Town of Inoya! Here you can complete quests, select your desired difficulty level, enter acts, sell equipment, enter Wormholes and much more. When you use your town portal or die you will always return here. You will spend the majority of your time here so getting familiar with the place is to your benefit. Around town are destructible crates that can drop gold, potions or keys. NPCs in Town of Inoya The NPCs in the Town of Inoya have unique functions. Each one does a specific action that will help the player a long their journey. * Jack The Ripper: Sell him your collected equipment, craft random items, buy Wormhole keys for 20,000 gold and resets your collected Relics to none. * Magister Kujala: Purchase Mystery Chests for 900 crystals. * Um: Giving him a full set of Prime Evil Artifacts will teleport you to Fallen Inoya where you can fight Uber Damien. * Gar Nor: Allows you to test your damage per second on nearby training dummies and lock your experience gain. * Dr. Tinker Dink: Opens a Wormhole if you bring him Wormhole Keys. * Sarcaster: Get an achievement for doing his quest line and joining Sarcaster's Coffee Club. After he does nothing useful. * Landlord Kukkonen: Mayor of Inoya. Outside of quests does nothing useful. Quests NPCs in the Town of Inoya will some times have quests for you. Having a yellow exclamation point above their head indicates they have a quest for you. Speak to them to receive the quest. Each quest will have it's own objectives. Hover over the quest in the quest log with your mouse to get hints as to what you need to do. Complete the quest and speak to them again to receive gold, items or a Relic as well as experience. * information about quests coming soon Stash In the center of town is your stash. This is where you can store unused equipment to be used later or on other characters. All characters on the account share the same stash. The stash has a limited storage of 100 items. This includes all items in the stash and not 100 slots per tab. Multiplayer and single player do not share a stash. They are independent of one another. Wormhole Speak to Dr. Tinker Dink with a Wormhole key in your inventory to open a Wormhole. Characters must be level 150 to participate in Wormholes. Training Dummy Speak to Gar Nor to begin testing your damage per second against the training dummy. After speaking to him he will count to five and then begin the test. Above the Training Dummy's head will be a counter starting from ten. When this reaches zero the test is over and it will display your damage per second above its head. Act Selection In the center of town is a portal that says "choose your journey." Enter this portal to be taken to the acts area of Inoya. Each act has five stages that can be selected by walking onto the corresponding stage number at the act portal to make it glow yellow. Then enter the act portal to begin your journey. Difficulty Selection Enter the acts area of Inoya by walking into the "choose your journey" portal in the center of town. You will be transported to the acts area where you can choose your desired difficulty by interacting with the difficulty wheel in the center of this area. There are seven difficulty levels that will increase the health, damage and level of all the monsters in the game as well as the item level of equipment. Easter Eggs Many Easter Eggs take place in Inoya. See Easter Eggs section for details. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Act Category:NPC Category:Guide Category:Help Category:Adventure Mode